Spoils of War Remake
by DiagnosisMurderFan
Summary: This is a Ponderosa fanfic. Read to find out. If intrested, please R/R.


Spoils of War  
  
Retold By: Amie Jernigan  
  
It was a beautiful night. The Ponderosa had several guests over. In the middle of everyone's conversation, there was a knock at the door. When Hop Sing answered, there was a man that said, "Excuse me, senor, I am looking for Carlos Rivera." Carlos got up and said, "Manuel? MANUEL!" They began to hug each other and speaking in Spanish. After Carlos introduced everyone, Manuel and Carlos went outside and Manuel said,  
  
"Carlos, I have a surprise for you."  
  
"What is it, Manuel?"  
  
"You mean who is it, and if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise." He went outside to the wagon he had come in. He came back with a small girl about Little Joe's age. Manuel didn't have to say anything before the girl and Carlos were hugging.  
  
"Maria, is it really you?"  
  
"Yes, papa, it's me."  
  
"Where is your mama?"  
  
Maria looked sadly up at him and answered, "Papa, mama died three years ago of cholera. And I have lived with tio Manuel ever since."  
  
Carlos went inside and asked Ben to step out.  
  
"Ben, I hope you do not mind, but I would like Maria to stay here. Manuel is renting the Trading Post apartment."  
  
"Of course, Carlos. Maria can stay here. She can live here as long as she likes. I know how you feel. You want to be very close to your daughter. I hope you don't mind, but Adam is going into town tomorrow, and I'm sure she would like to get familiar with Eagle Station. Adam can introduce her to everyone."  
  
"It's a deal, Ben. I have some work to do tomorrow, and I don't want her getting hurt."  
  
"So, will you tell me more about Maria? It doesn't look like she's not very shy." he chuckled as he looked through the window.  
  
"No, she was never shy. Let's see, where should I start? Well, her mother was named Amanda Rivera De Vega. Her and Manuel were very close. Manuel used to spoil her rotten. She told me while we were outside that her mother died three years ago from cholera."  
  
Just then, Maria came outside and sat down. Ben went back in the house.  
  
"What have you been up to?" Carlos asked.  
  
"Not much.  
  
  
  
Manuel then came out. "Maria, I must speak to your father privately." Maria looked up, kissed her father, and went back in the house.  
  
"Carlos, what happened to rancho Rivera?"  
  
"When I recovered from the war, I came back to claim it, only to find it had already been sold to senora Greene."  
  
"You sit at the table with this gringo after she steals your rancho?"  
  
"Manuel, they believe they have purchased the land fairly."  
  
"Do you have a plan?"  
  
"There is a lawyer that has agreed to help me."  
  
"I have a real plan. Some men have joined me. We will not be able to get our ranchos back, but we will take some of what is ours. You will join us, no?"  
  
"You mean to rob these people? No, Manuel, it is wrong."  
  
"You've changed, Carlos."  
  
"I have always been a man of honor,"  
  
"YOU HAVE ALWAYS BEEN A FIGHTER! But tonight, we will drink to my long lost friend, Carlos Rivera De Vega."  
  
Just then, Maria came out. "Good night, papa. Good night, tio Manuel." She ran up and kissed them both. "Good night, mi hita" they both said.  
  
  
  
Later, Adam introduced Maria to everyone in town. Everyone was amazed. Meanwhile, Carlos and Manuel were in the saloon. After introducing Shelby to Manuel, Manuel commented, "So now you are friends with all the gringos."  
  
"No. But with some. They are not all bad, Manuel. They work hard; they love their families, just as we do. That is only part of the reason I cannot join you, mi amigo. The Rivera's' have lived on this land with honor for hundreds of years. I will not betray that legacy. I am not a thief, Manuel, and I know you are not one as well."  
  
"That is right. A man cannot steal what already belongs to him."  
  
They had a drink and went outside. Ben and Margaret were talking to a beef buyer called Mr. Spencer, and Carlos went to check on Maria. Meanwhile, Manuel went to a vaquero named Horehay and discussed a secret plan with him. He was planning to steal the Cartwright and Greene ranches.  
  
Ben was talking to Maggie and he asked, "You know, it's been a long time since we've had a break from work, so we were planning on having an early picnic down by the lake and we were hoping that the ladies of the now very prominent Greene ranch would care to join us."  
  
"Well, I have told my vaqueros to take a couple of days off."  
  
Tess, excitedly, said, "What ma means is yes. We'd love to join your picnic."  
  
Margaret replied, "Thanks for asking. Walk on."  
  
************************************  
  
Adam and Isabella were by the wagon laughing, Hoss, Tess, and Little Joe were by the lake fishing, and Margaret and Ben were talking. Ben suddenly stared into space thinking about his dead wife, Marie. Margaret snapped him out of his daydream and said, "You're thinking about Marie?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious?"  
  
"I recognize the look."  
  
"I was just wishing she were here to see all this. Every thing we've built. She'd love it so much."  
  
"I always thought we'd end up in San Francisco. But Luther wanted to ranch."  
  
"You? In the city?"  
  
"I know. It's pretty hard to believe now." she sighed. "Isn't it strange how things turn out? Here we are, living out their dreams. Without them."  
  
When they got back to Greene Valley, as Ben was about to leave, Hoss asked if he could stay and help Tess with the wagon. As they went to the barn, Manuel was robbing the house. Margaret then came in and Horehey grabbed her from behind. "If you cry out, we will kill everyone." Margaret was quiet.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked with large, frightened eyes.  
  
Horehey answered, "We have come for the money you owe. And more."  
  
"I-I---I don't have any money."  
  
Horehey hit her. "Do not lie to me again. I saw you with senor Spencer."  
  
"That money has been deposited to a bank account. I swear."  
  
"But you must have some money!" Manuel said.  
  
"I-I-I have a little money. Here. If I give it to you, will you go?"  
  
Horehey chuckled, "If she gives it to us." His deep, booming voice turned stern. "Get it now!"  
  
She handed him a purse, and Manuel took the money. "This is not so much money, senora. We will take the horses as well. Horehey, keep her here." They went to the barn.  
  
When they entered the barn, Tess shouted Hoss's name. Hoss looked frightened and said, "Take whatever you want." They began to tie them both up. Tess looked very scared. "It's all right." Hoss comforted.  
  
When the men had Hoss and Tess on horses and were ready to go, Horehey came out. Isabella came from around the corner. Before realizing who she was, Horehey shot and Isabella fell to the ground. Horehey jumped on his horse and sped off with the group.  
  
When Margaret went outside to get Isabella, she saw Tess, Hoss and the Mexicans that were committing this horrific crime against here. She shouted in agony, "TESS!" She took Isabella inside.  
  
Tess and Hoss were taken to a place far back in the woods. Hoss was protecting the love of his life the best he could. They were tied to a tree. "Hoss, I'm afraid," Tess said after a few minutes and began to cry. She took Hoss's hand, which comforted her.  
  
Back at the ranch, Maggie was still trying to piece together what was happening. She was telling Isabella that she had to go and get help, but Isabella begged her to stay. She ran to the barn to get a horse, but then remembered that all the horses were gone. Therefore, she began running to the Ponderosa.  
  
Back at the Ponderosa, Ben, Adam, Little Joe, and Carlos were working. Maria was helping Hop Sing in the kitchen. Hop Sing came out and gave drinks to everyone. Then they saw Margaret running towards them. They ran to meet her. She said out of breath, "They took Tess and Hoss!"  
  
Ben asked concerned, "Who took them? Took them where?"  
  
"Mexicans! I don't know! I don't know!" Ben sent Adam to get guns, gunpowder and bullets.  
  
"Ben, Horehey, he shot Isabella!"  
  
"Is she alive?"  
  
"Yes! It was your friend, Manuel, with Horehey and the others." she told Carlos.  
  
"Did you know about this?" Ben asked him concerned.  
  
"He spoke about joining some men, but I thought I had talked him out of it, Ben."  
  
"Where would they go?"  
  
"He said he had come through the Old Ruins."  
  
Ben began to tell everyone things to do. "Hop Sing, take Maggie back to the ranch and tend to Isabella. Maria, I'm sure your father wants you to go with Maggie. Joe, go into town and get some help. Tell them to meet us at Rocky Point. Then stay with Mrs. Orowitz." Adam came out. "Adam, Isabella's been shot, and they have gone to take care of her." And with that, they rode off and began the search.  
  
Ben and Carlos later found Hoss and Tess. Adam had been told to wait for the others that were coming to help. Against Ben's better judgment, Carlos rode into the camp. As Manuel saw him riding up, they froze and Carlos began.  
  
"What are you doing, Manuel? Is this the way you want to be remembered? As a common thief?"  
  
Manuel replied, "I did not choose this path. It was forced upon me."  
  
"Then leave, Manuel. Leave and I will take my friends home."  
  
When Manuel wouldn't let Hoss and Tess go, they broke into a fight. As Manuel was pinned to the ground, Horehey shot and killed Carlos. Then he was shot by Ben.  
  
Everyone went back to Greene Valley. They saw Margaret about to leave to help with the search. Tess ran to her mother. They hugged, kissed, and cried. Carlos was taken off the horse, and Maria asked tearily, "What happened? And where is tio Manuel?"  
  
Ben bent down to Maria's eye level and said, "Maria, I'm afraid your uncle was responsible for this." Maria ran inside, found a chair, and broke out into deep sobs. Ben went in to talk to her.  
  
"Maria, I know how you feel. Ask the boys. They lost their mother not long ago. And their mother was loving and kind. I'm sure your father loved you, too."  
  
"No, senor Cartwright. I know papa loved me. It's just that, I don't want to live with anyone I don't know. I have lost both of my parents, and someone I love dearly caused me pain. There are so many reasons I am crying."  
  
"Let me tell you something. You haven't lost your father. He lives inside you. And you won't have to live with anyone you don't know. You can live with me."  
  
"It would not be a burden, senor Cartwright?"  
  
"More like a pleasure. The boys would love to have a little sister, and call me Ben."  
  
"Thank you, Ben. May I ask you a favor?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
"May I have a hug?"  
  
"Of course." She fell into Ben's arms and broke out into deep sobs again.  
  
Ben went outside and was about to take Carlos to the Ponderosa, but Margaret refused. "He's on Rivera land now. We'll bury him with his family." She put the cover over top of his dead body.  
  
As Margaret made her way to the grave, she began.  
  
"My daughter always told me it was hard for me to admit when I'm wrong. And I was wrong about you. And I'm sorry, Carlos."  
  
Next, It was Isabella and Maria's turn. They both fell down and wept because they could only say goodbye. Then, Adam made his way up. "I would have been honored to call you brother." He went back to Isabella.  
  
Lastly, it was Ben. "You're finally home now, Carlos. Rest in peace, my son." Then everyone left the grave. Maria looked back at her father in. She couldn't bear to watch the burial. She twinged remembering what spoils of war had done to her and her family. 


End file.
